


Bright Blue Eyes

by Rei (RoarOfTheEarth)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chapter 2 happy ending, Eventual Happy Ending, Fix-It, I Tried, Kinda, M/M, completed work, inspired by a song, kinda sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoarOfTheEarth/pseuds/Rei
Summary: He breathed in smoke and ash when the Shock Trooper exploded on the end of his sword, the fumes burning his eyes until they watered. Pulling the katana from the mangled machine, Cor continued his march forward. The ringing in his ears wouldn’t stop, the explosions around him ripping at his eardrums like vicious beasts. His goal was set though, and once he found Regis he’d look for Nyx.
Relationships: Cor Leonis/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT a happy ending (but it will get one). Welcome to the things Rei thinks up and doesn’t write until she finds the PERFECT song for it. Please note some of this is flashback kind of. Or thoughts on what happened. I’ll mark them in italics but IDK if that’s the best way to show it’s not in the present time frame.
> 
> This is an AU technically, but only slightly.  
> Love you guys. <3
> 
> Inspired by the lyrics of No Light, No Light - Florence & The Machine [[link to youtube](https://youtu.be/ATfUdaZQLMA)]

Today was going to shit very quickly. The treaty had been a farce, the Empire had set upon Insomnia like a rabid dog, dropping down a weapon he had no means of ever understanding. The Old Wall had been called forth as well, fighting the machine-like monster the Empire had delivered to their doorstep. The King was the only one able to call forth such power, and Cor found the part of him that trembled at the thought of losing his King calmed as he watched the fight from a rooftop. He could hear screams, but his main concern was getting to the King first. The rest of the Crownsguard were flooding back into the city, working their way through the burning streets to rescue those inside. The Kingsglaive would be doing the same thing within the city closer to the Citadel. At least he hoped they were. He had an inkling, a voice inside his head that spoke otherwise, but he still hoped.

Breathing deep, the Marshal lept to the next roof and tried to push back the worry that kept nagging at him. It wasn’t the King that worried him, not this time, but someone else. His insides clenched at the memory of raised voices that morning. An argument that he never wanted to fully discuss because if it were true it meant treason and he couldn’t just write that off.

\---

_“Crowe is dead.” His voice had been dry, emotionless but Cor had been able to tell by the set of his shoulders, the way his nails dug into the palms of clenched hands that Nyx Ulric had been anything but emotionless._

_“They are investigating.” It was rational. Altius had been on a mission, she’d died during it. The Kingsglaive and Crownsguard were both looking into it but they had limited resources-_

_Nyx’s fist hit the countertop with a thud, the vibrations causing the coffee cup near Cor’s hands to vibrate. His normally bright blue eyes were dark, like the ocean during a tumultuous storm. “They aren’t going after the right people,” he hissed. “It was someone she knew, Cor. Someone she_ trusted. _No one else would have ever gotten close enough.”_

_Cor had let his eyes stray to the hairpin and watch Nyx had brought home after the bitter news had come forth. Bitter news that had also lead to the defection of one Libertus Ostium, Nyx’s long time friend; from the Kingsglaive as well. It had been a hard pill to swallow for him, Cor had watched that anger surface in different ways as the days followed, but Nyx’s target for his aggression was Luics. He’d never said it out loud, but Cor knew who the Galahdian blamed for Crowe’s death._

_“They have to do more, Cor! It was an inside job!”_

_Cor let his gaze linger on the hairpin, a lump firmly formed in his throat. When he didn’t respond, Nyx left the room but the tension stayed behind._

\---

He breathed in smoke and ash when the Shock Trooper exploded on the end of his sword, the fumes burning his eyes until they watered. Pulling the katana from the mangled machine, Cor continued his march forward. The ringing in his ears wouldn’t stop, the explosions around him ripping at his eardrums like vicious beasts. His goal was set though, and once he found Regis he’d look for Nyx.

His heart sputtered, skipping a few short beats as he moved on down the main street, bypassing the body of a dead Glaive. It had taken only a glance at the armor to know it wasn’t Nyx but it had planted a thought in his mind that had quickly taken root.

What if Nyx was gone? Cor had left their home early that morning, not wishing to have another argument on a morning that had already put a bitter taste in his mouth. But it also meant he hadn’t gotten to say goodbye, let Nyx sneak a kiss like he thought they were still a secret item in a kingdom with a King that lived for gossip. They’d missed their ‘lunch dates’, something Monica had started; over the last few days, and more days than not Cor had found himself working late only to come home to Nyx sleeping on the couch.

So the idea of Nyx being gone…

A horn blared just as Cor lunged across the street. Tires skidded, screeching as they tore across the pavement and gravel. He ducked on instinct, tucking himself into a ball so he rolled, then thrust one long leg out to push himself back to his feet, sword already in hand.

He vaguely recognized the car, the emblem on the front labeling it one from the Citadel Garage. Someone had gone car shopping during the invasion it seemed. His fingers tightened around his sword hilt until the passenger door opened and a figure stepped out.

“Cor.”

“Princess.” He paused for a moment then snorted. “Excuse me for not dropping to a knee.”

Her smile was genuine even as it was blocked by the driver as he rose from the car. He, Cor recognized immediately.

“Marshal!”

He didn’t have time. He needed to find Regis and Nyx. “Ostium,” he stated firmly before turning. “Get the Princess out of the city, now.”

The Galahdian gulped and nodded. “Yes sir, but um… What about you… sir?”

“I’m going to find the King.”

The silence that followed his statement sent a darkness crawling up his spine. He should have left then, turned, and carried on towards the Citadel but he didn’t. He hesitated for a moment too long.

“The King is dead, Cor.” Lunafreya’s voice was gentle but her words were like a sword piercing his skin. The edge honed so sharp he didn’t realize it had struck until the limb was gone and he was left numb. “Glauca caught us in the Citadel, he tried to protect Nyx and me while we escaped.”

But if Regis was dead how had the Old Wall been summoned? He’d watched it rise with his own eyes to attack the weapon the Empire had dropped into the city. He’d watched it fight the thing.

“Drautos is Glauca!” Libertus added, his face red with anger. “Nyx was fighting him as we left!”

_Nyx._

His brain moved from trying to puzzle out the impossible to something he could better grasp.

“Ulric,” he choked once he came to himself enough to remind himself he needed to breathe. “Where is Nyx?”

“Section D.” It was Lunafreya again, the look on her face speaking of some untold tragedy. “Marshal, you must know. He used the ring.”

Cor felt his blood run cold.

\---

_“They want a revolution,” Cor stated simply, staring at Nyx as he paced their livingroom floor. “Nyx, them rising against the Crown is treason.”_

_“I know that!” He’d stopped pacing long enough to glare in Cor’s direction. He was wound so tight these days anything set him off. Cor had tried to approach the subject gently but it always ended the same way._

_The Galahdian people were restless. One of their own was dead and none of the Lucians seemed to care, that was how they saw it anyway. Cor knew it was more than that. Politics and underhanded deals. Regis was trying, the problem was he’d handed the full case over to the Kingsglaive. Nyx had been playing mediator for days now between his people and the people he served as a Glaive. It was getting him nowhere and the rising stress was putting a strain on him._

_Slowly, the Galahdian sunk into the cushions beside him, face buried in his hands. His breath was shaky, his shoulders tense. Cor dropped his arm over the other man’s back, wondering if he’d pull away and thanking the Six when Nyx leaned over and buried his face into the muscles of his torso. He carded his fingers through his hair, playing with one of the braids Nyx had carefully tucked behind his ear. There was one there with a bead polished to a soft shine, blue as the afternoon sky, or as blue as Cor’s eyes, as Nyx liked to say. He’d added it a few months ago, on their first anniversary._

_“I’ll talk to Regis,” Cor murmured as he’d kept trailing his fingers through thick brown hair. “I can’t promise you a resolution, but I’ll talk to him.”_

_Nyx turned, letting his gaze drift up to Cor’s face, and for the first time in weeks, he offered the Marshal a real smile. “Thank you, Cor.”_

\---

Section D wasn’t close. The fighting and rubble littering the streets didn’t make it any closer, but Cor ran on. Ran until his legs started to turn to rubber. Ran until his lungs burned with hellfire. Ran until he couldn’t.

He stared at the behemoth of a monster in his way, an Iron Giant with a grudge and something to prove. Cor didn’t have time for it though, because he knew. He knew what kind of power the Ring held, had watched Regis as it had aged him over the years. Too fast, too soon. He’d been grey before he’d turned thirty. At fifty-five he’d looked closer to seventy.

And that ring was meant for only one person to wear.

And that person was _not_ Nyx Ulric of Galahd.

With a lurching strike, Cor went for the joint of the Daemon’s armor, looking for a weak point only to be forced back as it’s large sword crashed to the ground. Dust from the destroyed road rose to obscure his vision, but he heard the move before the metal fist appeared in his line of sight and moved away, putting another dent in the armored suit as he moved.

“I don’t have time for you,” he snarled, a bitterness coloring his voice as red sparked before his eyes. In his hand, the hilt of his katana felt red-hot. “Not get out of my _way!_ ” He roared and swung.

\---

_“We cannot allow this to come to pass,” Regis stated as he stood in his office, hands folded behind his back. He was looking at a picture of a young Noctis on the mantle behind his desk, back turned to Cor. Slowly the King reached out and touched it, caressing the baby Prince’s cheek. “I’ll set a curfew for the Galahdian Quarter. No one will be allowed on the streets there past seven o’clock. Post Crownsguard at all the entrances into the Quarter.”_

_Cor felt a muscle twitch somewhere between his shoulders. He’d brought the problem of a possible revolution to Regis hoping to stop the fighting before it started, but the outlook was grim. “Your Majesty,” he started then paused when the King gave him an exasperated look. “Regis,” he corrected himself with a frown. “Issuing a curfew is just going to cause more unrest, give them more reason to fight back.”_

_Regis moved away from the mantle and slid into his chair, looked as exhausted as Cor felt. “I know, but I can’t have their rebellion kill the chances for our country finally ending this ridiculous war.” He sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing the spot between his brows. “It’s likely the Empire had something to do with Altius’ death, and I know we’re looking down the barrel of the gun with this treaty,” he admitted. “But it’s a chance, Cor. A chance for_ peace. _We haven’t had that in years.”_

_“I know.” It felt dirty, like some kind of sin, agreeing with the King after telling Nyx he’d try to work something out. If Nyx knew, would he forgive him? Would he understand why Cor couldn’t tell the King no?_

_“Cor.” His name brought him out of the endless loop of questions he was asking himself, his eyes falling back to his King. “I’m not asking you to choose what side your alliances fall on.”_

_He felt a lump form in his throat, his eyes blurring slightly as he stared straight ahead. “You, Your Majesty.” His voice sounded rough to his ears and he ignored the King’s knowing gaze. “Always you.”_

_When he got home that night, news of the curfew had already spread. Nyx just stared at him when he’d entered their home, the dark circles under his eyes more pronounced than ever. He didn’t speak a word and Cor found himself choking on his own apologies. Finally, when the dam in his throat broke, he found words._

_“I’ll be okay,” he murmured, not sure if he was talking to himself or Nyx. “Everything will be okay.”_

_Nyx rose slowly to his feet. “Will it?” When Cor had no answer for him, he made his way to their bedroom, closing the door behind him._

_That night, Cor didn’t sleep._

\---

The Prince was dead if the broadcast being played from the dropship overhead was to be believed. The troops had retreated, for now, replaced by large airships that growled through the air like the monsters they were filled with.

“Nyx!”

His voice echoed, bouncing off destroyed buildings and bits of rubble that littered the section of Insomnia. Section D, the area Lunafreya and Libertus had last seen their wayward companion. Facing off against Glauca of all people.

Turning a corner, Cor lifted his hand to shield his eyes. Dawn had broken during his desperate flight to Section D, the sun’s rays streaking across the destroyed landscape of what had once been a beautiful, sprawling city. He stared at the wasteland, felt another part of himself crumble away like the debris of the city. He’d lost his King, his Prince, his home, and now…

He called out again, climbing up the side of what had once been the Oracle Banking building, eyes roving across the rubble. He was readying his lungs to call out once more when he stopped. There, perched high atop a crumbled wall, like a fluttering flag.

Nyx’s scarf.

The purple cloth, shredded and torn, stood out against the darkness of the rubble. Bathed in dawn’s light like a sign from the Six. Cor found his footing before he could find his voice again, darting across the destroyed plaza towards that purple beacon of hope. His fingers burned as he scaled the debris, scraped raw from the journey. But it mattered little. Insomnia might be gone, but where ever Nyx was, that was home.

He dropped to his knees on the battle-scarred earth, his hand reaching up to brush the ash from the Galahdian’s dark hair.

“Nyx.” His name left Cor’s mouth like a prayer, but that prayer went unanswered. “Nyx?” he tried again, moving a bit closer so that he blocked the bright rays of light streaming over the horizon, Cor touched Nyx’s shoulder, meeting the other man’s eyes.

There was a peaceful look on the Galahdian’s face, broken by the brutal scars of crystal that had etched a path along the left side of his face, neck, and down his arm. A side effect of using the ring, something Cor had witnessed happening to Regis. It was his eyes though, that told Cor the truth he wanted desperately to deny. Blue, and clear as the morning sky. But there was no light behind them.

Nothing.

“Nyx?” His skin was cold as Cor brushed his knuckles along the edge of his throat. “Nyx, please…”

The world around him fractured, crumbled into dust as he stared at the man he’d fallen in love with over the past year.

His home, his King, his Prince… His love. Taken away like some cruel joke. Had he’d sinned so badly the Six saw it fit to punish him like this? Had he died in that fight and been sentenced to a life a pain in hell? For what? Some prophecy that still may never come to pass?

Turning from Nyx’s body, Cor stared out towards that final sunrise and cursed the Six until his lung burned, until every ounce of the bitter hate that had filled his heart lingered in the air.

And when the air around him turned dark, and all but a single ray of light shone down from the heavens, Cor welcomed whatever death approached him; and waited.

But death did not come, only a voice that boomed and rolled like thunder.

**“It is not your time yet, Sword of the Unchosen. You still have a role to play in this story.”**

Cor cursed the voice, his fingers grasping for a sword he’d dropped in his climb to get to Nyx. “Stuff your story,” he snarled, every bit the defiant child he’d been before his trial with Gilgamesh. “Bring him back!”

There was a silence that only proved to irritate Cor more, his jaw clenched as tightly as his fists. For a moment he wondered what Nyx would have said if he could see him now, standing there before the very voice of Bahamut making demands. He’d probably call him an idiot and smack him before doing the exact same damn thing.

His thoughts were broken by another low roll of growling thunder.

 **“You can not choose what stays and what fades away,”** the voice went on, the sound of it locked in Cor’s bones. **“We have need of you, until the end.”**

Cor’s chest clenched, a rebellion he’d thought bled from him many years ago rising in his veins. It snarled at the edges of his words even as he clamped down on his rage. “What,” he growled. “What do you want of me?”

**“The Chosen King is still with us, hidden away in a town by the sea. He will gain knowledge of this fallen city soon. We wish for you to guide him.”**

The Prince was alive then, with the others of his group most likely if he knew nothing of the destruction of Insomnia. His hands trembled before he clenched them back into fists. “Guide him how? There is nothing more I can do for him.”

**“Teach him, Sword of the Unchosen. Teach him and once he has taken his place on the fallen throne, then you may find peace.”**

Peace. Was that even possible for someone like him? Would he have Nyx back? He’d do anything if it meant Nyx could stay...

He opened his mouth, head full of questions but found himself unable to ask them as the light faded and he was suspended in darkness. He stayed there, for how long he wasn’t sure. It wasn’t until he felt something cold splattering on his face that he realized his eyes were closed.

Opening them revealed a grey sky, rain steadily dropping from the clouds above. Sitting up slowly he surveyed the area around him. Dirt, dead grass, and a long stretch of road where a familiar grey car was parked. Leide, he was definitely in Leide. Rubbing the rain from his eyes he paused when the angry tone of his phone growled to life in his pocket, the Crown Prince’s name glowing across the front glass.

_**“The Chosen King is still with us.”** _

He closed his eyes as he brought his phone up to his ear, listening to the confused voice of the Prince on the other end. “So,” he sighed softly. “You made it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some cutscenes were changed to kind of bend this to my will and make it work. Not a lot of stuff was changed. Mostly dialog and maybe a few extra details added to make stuff make more sense.
> 
> Here's your happy ending. <3 I hope I did it justice. (*￣▽￣)b  
> (Also way longer than the first chapter. The first chapter was 8 pages, this one was _17_ (ノ*°▽°*). )
> 
> As always, _italics_ denote something happening in the past.  
> [[Song](https://youtu.be/ll-AqjI9Y9I)] (Epilepsy Warning: Flashing Lights)

Water hit his face, a cold reminder of where he was when his thoughts wandered too far back. Back to a time where he could smile and laugh. Back to a time when his name was called with laughter, not worry. When happiness had been a bubble inside his chest, still new and unexplored. 

Cor Leonis didn't smile these days or laugh despite the cheer he brought others. He hadn't done much of anything by his own account. Others would disagree, laying far too much credit at his feet. It had been Iris' idea after all. He'd just been there to help. Even though the title was gone with the city, the others that had survived still saw him as the Marshal. Still treated him like his opinion meant something. 

In Lestallum, as the nights had grown longer, he had gathered together what was left of the Crownsguard and Kingsglaive, stitching them together with nothing more than words and hope. But ten years was a long time to string people along on the promises of a prophecy. Some had given up, resigning themselves to a life of dark days and darker nights. 

Cor had never been able to sympathize. He'd given up hope long ago. He went through the motions of life, doing what he'd been asked to do for most of his life. 

Protect.

Lunafreya was dead, her body lost to the sea in Altissia. Noctis was gone too. From what Gladiolus had told him, the young prince had been absorbed into the crystal where it was hidden away in the Empire. He’d been told that the ‘Chosen King would return’, but Cor couldn’t help but feel skeptical.

“Marshal?” Snapping out of his daydream, Cor turned to look at Monica, his head tilted slightly. She looked perplexed but smiled once she saw she had his attention. “Supplies just arrived.”

Standing, Cor made his way towards the crates of food and other supplies that were being quickly loaded into trucks. A supply route had been established into what was left of the crown city and while it was safe Cor planned on mobilizing what was left of the Kingsglaive to Insomnia to make one last final stand.

A final stand in hopes that the prophecy would come true.

“We leave at dawn,” he told Monica. “I’ll leave you here in charge of communications. Libertus is going to keep the hunters that were recruited as Kingsglaive here in town and run them in and out on missions.”

It was a simple plan, one that would work without him there to run it. Monica would delve out orders on his behalf through the ranks of the remaining hunters. Libertus would be looking after them as they came back in while scouting for outposts that could be connected to Lestallum. Cor himself was leading the rest to Insomnia in preparation for the King’s return. His goal was a simple one, clean out the remaining imperial outposts and magitek that polluted the city, or die trying.

He already had a headquarters in the making, a place in the old train tunnels that had been set up some time ago. It was easily defendable and using power generators that had survived the fall of the city, they’d even managed to get electricity. This was his final tour of Lestallum as it were. Once they had the food and other supplies loaded onto the trucks, that was it.

“Marshal.” Monica’s voice broke him from his thoughts again and he turned from the crates being loaded to look back down at her. She had a frown on her face as she looked back at him. “I should be going with you.”

Cor snorted. “And have your husband haunt me in my next life?”

“He said that?”

Arching his brow, Cor raised his head to peer over the heads of those gathered. Not far away, sitting at a table was a shaggy head of dark hair. As if sensing he was being watched, Pelna Khara lifted his gaze to meet Cor’s before waving. “No,” he admitted as he nodded in the Glaive’s direction. “But who else is going to take care of him if you leave?”

Ten years ago, when the Kingsglaive had turned against the King, Pelna had been amongst those who’d tried to stop it all. He’d helped Nyx free Lunafreya but had nearly died in the process. He’d been lucky though. He’d only lost a leg and partial movement in one arm. Monica had probably been the only thing that had saved him after that.

Khara had also threatened to follow even if he had to wheel his own wheelchair across the dark, dangerous roads of Dusce to get there if Monica went with them, but Cor wasn’t telling her that.

“I need eyes and ears I can trust here,” Cor continued after a stretch of silence. “If…” He paused and frowned down at his own hands before looking back to Monica. “If he does come back, send him to me. Let him know where I am and have him find me. It’s not much, but it’s the only thing I can think to do.” How else was he supposed to make up for the fact he’d lost Regis? Stationed too far away to be there to protect the King when he’d needed it the most. 

He clenched his fists and set his jaw.

For Noctis, he’d see it through.

\---

_Hunting kept him moving._

_The tombs of the old Kings were well hidden but he had the clues he needed to locate them. Each one he found meant another weapon at Noctis’ disposal. A sword, a hammer, a dagger. It didn’t matter what the weapon was as long as the Prince had it._

_His only problem was keeping his movements his own._

_For the rest of the world, Noctis was dead. Cor had to be careful where he went and what he did when around others. The Empire had spies everywhere and troops still dropping from airships if they thought something unusual was happening. Cor moonlighting as a Hunter hadn’t really turned any heads. He’d survived Insomnia like many others and was good with a sword. It was a natural step to move into a role similar to the one he’d played before._

_But Cor wasn’t hunting for daemons or out of control beasts. He was hunting for weapons. Tombs that the Empire very much wished to destroy._

_“Do we have our next target?”_

_Cor looked up as Monica walked through the door of the small caravan they used when hunting. She brushed her hair out of her eyes and leaned against the wall. “Dustin said the Prince stopped back by yesterday. He was looking for you.”_

_The Marshal shrugged and turned his head back towards the map spread across the table. “I can’t let him lean on me too much.”_

_“True,” she agreed. “But he still needs to know you’re on his side.”_

_He wanted to laugh but kept the bitterness caged behind his teeth. “Whose side would I be on if not his?” he growled, clenching his fists against the table._

_He wasn’t angry with Noctis, he never had been. In truth, he loved the boy, not that he would ever say that out loud. But Noctis also had big shoes to fill and part of him deep down was worried if the Prince could. But while the sun still shone down on their planet, they still had hope._

_“I searched through the mines, there’s a tomb entrance deeper in. I believe it’s the Tomb of the Clever.” Using a marker, Cor circled the area in red, showing Monica the coordinates._

_With a nod, she pulled out her phone. “I’ll let Dustin know. On to the next?”_

_“On to the next,” he sighed before moving into the driver’s seat._

\---

The siren wailed, rocking Cor from his sleep. Outside his door, he could hear others in the makeshift barracks stumbling from their rooms. Standing and jamming his feet into his boots, Cor grabbed his coat on the way out, gaze sifting through those rushing to head outside.

Word traveled quickly down the line as he made his way out onto the streets and towards the gateway leading into Lestallum. Outside sat an Iron Giant, a Gamma from what Cor could see of it as he peered over the gate.

At fifty-five, Cor didn’t venture out onto the field as much as he once did, but as he watched the Iron Giant move ever closer to the bright lights surrounding Lestallum, a part of him went back in time. The memory of that Giant blocking his way sent a spark of electricity crawling down his spine that had his sword settling in his palm before the last of the Glaives even managed to warp out across the opening to confront the beast.

Age be damned.

With a snarl, Cor leaped from his spot along the outer wall, rolling when he hit the ground.

He was one of the first swords to meet the daemon out in the darkness of the eternal night. The group made quick work of it, though the word of his help spread through the barracks rather quickly. It was rare, after all, for the Immortal to take the field anymore.

At least he and his group were leaving in the morning and he wouldn’t have to listen to the hunters talking about how he’d jumped off the surrounding wall. There had even been running bets for if he’d broken anything.

Bastards.

\---

_“I still think this is stupid,” Cor murmured as he drove. Gladio just rolled his shoulders and looked back out the window._

_“If I don’t do it, then I’m not good enough to be his shield.”_

_The car slowed to a halt and Cor turned to face Clarus’ son. “I wasn’t saying it’s the wrong thing to do, more... I believe it is a mistake to bring me.”_

_That earned him a snort. “Someone has to tell them if I die.”_

_Cor rolled his eyes and continued to drive._

_“Besides,” Gladio continued as he watched the scenery around them change as the car moved. “To hear the stories, you’re the only person that ever came back from that place alive.” He chanced a glance at the Marshal, chuckling when he saw the deep frown that had settled on the older man’s face. “I promise I’ll be extra careful, Marshal.”_

_“That’s not…” Cor sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. These boys were going to be the death of him. “No one’s ever finished the trials, not even me,” he confessed as he pulled off the side of the road where they needed to be in order to undertake what Gladio was asking for. He parked the car and turned to face the young Shield. “The only reason I came out of alive is because I got lucky. I’ll support you the entire way through this, but I can’t help you.”_

_“I know, I know. The trials I have to do on my own,” Gladio huffed before hefting himself out of the car. “If nothing else, at least haul my carcass back, yeah?”_

_“I’m glad,” Cor grumbled as they walked towards the descending path into Taelpar Crag. “That your father was so level headed. I think I took my time with him for granted.”_

_“My old man never did this, did he.”_

_“No.”_

_“Do you think he would have died?”_

_Cor paused, looking down the path they were to take into the Crag. “Honestly, I don’t know,” he admitted. “I think it’s better that it fell to you, this trial.” With that, he turned and led the next Shield into the Tempering Grounds to either die or thrive._

\---

He was alive.

Cor stared up at the sky as the rain fell from the inky black. The lights in the city flickered but held even as daemons moaned in the distance. Somewhere in another section, a behemoth roared. But Cor didn’t care about those right now, not as he leaned against the canopy that kept the rain from falling onto the stairs behind him.

Noctis was alive. He was back.

He still had things to take care of on the outside of the city, but he’d asked Cor to hold on for a bit longer. That’s what Monica had told him.

Turning, Cor moved back down the stairs and further into the tunnels where the rest of his Glaives were. There was a Magitek Armor roaming within the main plaza still and he had a mind to finally kill the thing. Their last attack on an outpost had backfired when a surge of daemons had decided to enter the fray. He’d lost at least four good Glaives to the creatures and a good portion of his remaining team had been injured. But they still had to try, still had to attempt to help the Prince as best they could.

“Listen up,” he barked as he entered the main barracks. Men and women scattered about moved to get a bit closer to him, watching him curiously. “We have a special guest showing up soon.” His smile was a vicious flash of teeth. “So why don’t we give him a big welcome home with a few dead mechs?”

He was met with silence for a moment before someone spoke up near the back of the group. “Is… is it the Prince?”

“Noctis?”

“His Highness is back?”

The murmur started low before it bloomed outwards. Excited voices rose in volume until Cor held up a hand, bringing an abrupt halt to the chatter.

“Let’s show his highness that we haven’t just been sitting around for the past ten years,” Cor called out and felt a small surge of pride as the Glaives gathered around him agreed happily.

\---

_The speech was over, static buzzed across the radio before the day’s highs and lows in Altissia were rattled off. Cor leaned over, lowering the volume on the old thing until it clicked off, dropping the room into silence._

_Noctis was there now, safe. Cid had captained the boat there himself and had reported to Cor not long ago that the boys had already settled in Altissia. Something in his gut churned a bit. Worry, he gathered, as he stared at the photo frame Cid had left sitting on the coffee table._

_It was an old photo, one of all four of them back in the day. Nyx had seen it once at his apartment and told him he looked every inch the military brat he was. That had earned him a headlock and a laugh from Cor._

_Happier times. He hadn't felt like that in a while now._

_Peeling himself off the couch, Cor headed up to the stairs to the top of the lighthouse that had hidden the boat the boys had left on. The sun was setting as he walked out onto the upper walkway, the light inside spinning slowly to warn ships they were close to shore._

_Leaning on the railing Cor let his mind float back in time again, to when he'd brought Nyx out to Cape Caem one evening to watch the sun as it dipped into the sea. He'd sat beside him, legs dangling over the edge as they'd watched._

_That had been the first time he kissed him. The sound of the ocean in their ears, the breeze ruffling through his hair. Nyx had laughed at him back then. Called him a closeted romantic._

_Heaving a sigh, Cor reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette. He'd stopped smoking when Nyx had been alive but had picked the habit back up a month ago. He let his gaze follow the smoke up from the tip to the darkening sky. Stars were slowly piercing the veil of darkness, dotting the sky like diamonds._

_"I know," he murmured into the cool air, his breath rising with the smoke from his hand. "I let you down back then. If I'd fought a little harder to keep the peace for you maybe things would have been different." Lowering his gaze he watched the ocean waves go white as they crashed against the rocks below. "You can yell at me after this is over though. Let me fulfill my promise to the King and I'll be there."_

_Snuffing out his cigarette, Cor turned to walk back down the stairs but paused when another breeze rolled by. It curled around the lighthouse and brushed past his neck. For a brief moment, it reminded him of fingers sifting through his hair, of a face nuzzled against his neck._

_"I need sleep," he grumbled before making his way down the stairs. "I'm making up my own hallucinations now."_

\---

The mech swayed before falling on its side, one leg sparking angrily where it had broken at the joint. Twisting its turrets, it took aim before firing missiles off wildly. Glaives scattered, cursing and warping out of range of the blasts. Grinding his teeth, Cor rushed forward and jumped, landing in the mech’s side near where the pilot would normally sit. Rearing back and double-handing the hilt of his sword, Cor forced the tip of the katana through metal. It made a satisfying screech as he pushed, only stopping when he had nearly reached the hilt. Then he pulled down, dragging the sword through metal and wiring.

The mech gave a kick, shifting its body so that Cor was forced to jump back before it gave a final groan. That was the only warning it gave before fire lit at its center. Cor lifted his arms to block himself from the explosion, knowing it was going to do a lot more damage than he could probably take that close.

That was until someone’s arms wrapped around him and he felt the pull of magic.

He'd never been one for warping. Hated it honestly, but as he was pulled through the magic and solidified on the other side of it with nothing more than a bit of motion sickness. He had to be somewhat thankful someone had thought to drag him out of the blast.

"That was a stupid move," he snapped as he pulled himself to his feet. "But thank you."

"You're welcome, Marshal."

Cor turned on his heel, eyes wide as he came face to face with his savior. He thought it was a ghost at first. Dark hair, dark clothes. But it was the eyes that were different. He'd gotten his mother's eyes after all.

"Your Highness," he breathed. He swayed until Noctis reached out and grabbed his shoulders, steadying him. Reaching up and placing his hands on those arms, Cor squeezed. "Good of you to finally join us."

Noctis laughed. "Sorry, it took so long, Cor. But I'm here now.

Turning, Cor nodded in the direction of the stairs that led down into the old tunnels. "C'mon. I'll show you our base."

‘Base’ was down a flight of stairs and through a series of old train tunnels that had been cleared of daemons and lit with the brightest bulbs the Glaives could get their hands on. Guards were always posted in the tunnels close to the second set of stairs that went below the tracks to what had once been an area for the computers that ran a lot of the trains throughout the city. Most were defunct now but were useful enough when properly programmed. 

“It’s not much,” Cor admitted as he showed the Prince and his friends through the doorway. “But it’s a place to sleep and heal between fights. For now, it’s home.” Walking over to a makeshift table, the Marshal unrolled a map of Insomnia, letting Noctis peer down at it. “We’ve cleaned out a lot of the outposts left over from the attack,” he murmured, moving his finger along the map to show points that had been crossed off. “But there are others further out we haven’t been able to touch. Between the automata and the daemons, my men are starting to feel the toll.” Which was a problem. His original goal in bringing the Kingsglaive back into the city had been so that they could give the Prince easier access to the Citadel. Currently, with the outposts and daemons still roaming the city, the journey was a hard one.

“Let us help.” Cor looked up from the map, his eyes landing on Gladiolus. The boy had really grown into a man over the past few years. He reminded him a lot more of Clarus now that he’d grown into his shoes as the Shield. Ignis and Prompto too. Looking at them now, seeing the determined looks on their faces. Cor could actually feel a spark of hope somewhere in his chest.

“Yeah we can deal with some daemons and mechs no problem,” Prompto piped in, grinning. “Besides, it’s been a while since we all fought together. I think a little practice is in order to get us back up to snuff, yeah?”

Noctis was grinning back at them, every inch his father. “Yeah, why not?”

Staring at them now, Cor released a small sigh but found himself smiling just a little. “Alright, Your Highness. Honestly, we could use the help.”

“Then point us in the right direction, Marshal.”

\---

_Lunafreya was dead._

_Cor covered his face with his hands, listening to the report over the radio in silence. There had been no sign of Noctis yet, no word from Cid either. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, he punched his hand down into the table, cursing himself and the Astrals above. He should have gone with them, offered the Prince some form of protection. Something, anything. But he’d stayed behind like Regis had asked him to. Helping the others of Lucis as they slowly came to terms with their world falling into darkness._

_There was a sound at the door followed by a knock. Pulling himself from where he’d been resting on the edge of his bed, Cor made his way to the door before pulling it open. It was likely more of the hunters needing help. With more and more daemons appearing and causing the wildlife in the area to go insane, they’d had more and more need of him._

_“What is it-”_

_“Well that’s no way to greet somebody,” Cid grumbled before pushing past him into the small room. “Hell’s bells, an old man has to practically walk halfway across Lucis to find ya and you treat him like that.”_

_Cor felt all the wind blow out of him as he watched Cid make his way over to the bed and flop on it. “I was getting worried about you,” he murmured, walking over to pull a chair up towards the bed. “What happened?”_

_“Well, after everything went to shit in Altissia the boys had me take them along the coast. They were on their way to Tenebrae when I left them.” Rolling over, Cid laid on his back so he could stare at the ceiling. “I’m not sure exactly what they are thinkin’ of doin’. I just hope they know what they are gettin’ into.”_

_Part of him relaxed as he watched the old mechanic. “Noctis is okay?”_

_“As okay as one can be after losin’ his old man and fiance I suppose,” Cid grumbled and sat up. “The tall one, Ignis. He lost his eyesight in Altissia. Dunno how well that’s going to work out.”_

_Sighing, Cor glanced towards the window in his room. It was barely after three o’clock and already the sky was turning black. The sun was appearing less and less each day. As it was it was only out for a few hours now. “Let’s hope they figure something out,” he murmured. “All we can do is wait.”_

\---

Cor was standing at his usual spot, hovering over a map of Insomnia when he noticed Noctis walking towards him. Moving away from the table so he could greet the Prince, Cor paused when he noticed the hesitation in the other man’s steps. Noct had never approached him like that before; as if he were scared of what was about to happen.

“You’re Highness?”

The others weren’t with him, something Noctis seemed to also be aware of since he glanced over his shoulder. Looking behind him, Cor caught sight of four figures standing in the doorway. Gladio, Ignis, Prompto, and Iris. Gladio’s little sister was nodding her head to the Prince as if giving him permission to do something.

“Er, Co- I mean Marshal,” Noctis paused long enough to clear his throat. “While we were out clearing out more daemons, we came across a powerful one.” He hesitated again and Cor found himself narrowing his eyes just a little, trying to figure what had the Prince in such a twist. “It was a Pyromancer,” he continued when Cor didn’t speak. “It dropped something that Iris said you might want.”

Curiosity killed the cat, was the old saying, and Cor was very curious. What could a daemon have dropped that he would possibly want? Most of them just dropped raw materials. He’d seen Cid use a few to upgrade weapons for some of the Glaives but none of it had ever been anything he’d been in need of. What the Prince drew from his armiger was no raw material though, and Cor felt air freeze in his lungs as the blades were carefully laid on the table beside him.

They were twin swords, though neither looked the same, one’s blade just a bit shorter and more heavily curved with a serrated top while it’s mate had a serrated edge on the bottom. From one’s hilt dangled two strips of leather, the teeth of a Glahadian Coeurl attached to the ends. The other had a series of beads, two tags dangling from the end with the royal crest engraved into them.

With a shaking hand, Cor reached out to touch the hilt of one blade, staring down at what had been lost ten years ago in the rubble of the city. One Nyx had brought from his homeland, a story he’d recounted to Cor a few times. The other had been forged in Insomnia after he’d joined the Kingsglaive. The blacksmith that had crafted it had tried their best to match the other, and while the craftsmanship of the second blade was impeccable, it would never truly match the one Nyx had brought from home.

Resting his hand on the hilt, Cor stared down at the kukris and felt his vision go a bit hazy. “Thank you,” he whispered, his voice hoarse even to his ears as he fought to control the emotions that were riding him hard. When he looked up to meet Noctis’ gaze he found the Prince looking shocked. He couldn’t help the weary smile that came to his face then as he watched Noctis turn and walk back towards his friends.

He’d probably never truly understand how much it meant to him, but as Cor placed the kukris in the armiger along with his katana he felt a little bit more at peace for the first time in years.

\---

“How are we even planning on doing this?” Gladio asked as he peered down at the map. “There are still daemons out there on the streets.”

“We fight our way there,” Noctis responded confidently. “Ardyn’s waiting in the Citadel for us, we’ll have to fight our way to him.”

Leaning over the table so he could see the map better, Cor traced a finger over circles drawn on the surface. Several large daemons had been spotted on the streets. He’d dispatched what he could of the able-bodied Kingsglaive left in his care, but he wasn’t sure it was enough. “There were always secret passages,” he murmured. “We could use one of those to bypass the worst.

“No.”

All eyes turned, landing on Noctis. There was a determined look on his face, the angle he held his head reminding Cor too much of Regis. Part of him didn’t want to compare father and son, but he couldn’t help it. The boy he’d watched grow was a man now. Was a _King_.

“Then what do you suggest?” Ignis was sitting off to the side, fingers playing with the hilt of his dagger idly. “Barging through the front gate?”

“Actually…”

“Hey, hey, whoa. No, hold your horses there Noct,” Prompto jumped in. “Are you serious right now?”

The Prince shrugged. “He’s expecting us, why all the secrecy?” Turning, Noct propped his hip against the edge of the table so he could face his retinue. “Besides, he’s been sitting on my throne for ten years. It’s time he gave it back.”

Cor snorted softly and shook his head but smiled despite himself. It was after Noct dismissed the others to go get prepared that the younger man turned to face him. The seriousness of his expression had Cor tilting his head. “Your Highness?”

“What would my father have done in this situation?” Noct asked carefully, feeling his way through the question. “I learned most of my fighting from you and Clarus, so I never really got to ask my old man about it. Strategy wise at least. But you fought beside him, were there with him when he planned things out.” Taking a deep breath Noctis looked Cor straight in the eye. “I guess what I’m asking is… if dad would approve.”

If he was honest, Cor was surprised. Never once had he thought about Noctis actively seeking the approval of his father, not after Regis was gone. He’d sought Cor’s approval on a few things, but it occurred to him now that maybe that was simply because he’d been with Regis all those years ago. Had spent most of his life around the former King. He’d know what he’d want. What he expected. What he’d do.

“I…” he paused, struggling for a moment to find the right words. Standing before him now wasn’t the thirty-something King of Lucis, but instead the twenty-something crown-prince he’d watched leave on a journey ten years prior. Searching for guidance, acceptance. Reaching out carefully, Cor grabbed one of Noctis’ shoulders and squeezed. “He would go through the front gates and tell that man to get off his throne.”

The look on Noctis’ face was enough. Cor watched in silence as the new King of Lucis turned and made his way towards the door.

\---

Static crackled over the radio next to his desk, fizzing before a voice finally formed. “Marshal, incoming band of Glaives. Got some info for you.”

Standing, Cor made his way towards the upper barracks, meeting the group of Glaives as they arrived. Some of them were wounded, being hurried off to the infirmary while the leader of the band approached him. Josef was his name, a good Glaive with a strong sense of strategy. He’d moved through the ranks fast over the past few months. Cor greeted him as the man stopped in front of him.

“Marshal, I have intel on the King.”

Noctis. He’d left hours ago with his retinue, heading for the gates of the Citadel to put an end to everything at last. Cor had been trying to keep himself busy, knowing full well he had no place in the prophecy further than seeing Noctis on his way. “Report.”

“They are on their way to the Citadel as we speak but there are reports of an especially large daemon stalking in front of the gates.” Josef paused for a moment, frowning. “From what I’ve heard, it’s particularly vicious.”

Cor frowned, a cloak of unease settling onto his shoulders. Over the years he’d learned to trust his gut, and right now it was telling him something was going to happen. Standing, Cor reached for his coat, pulling it over his shoulders.

“Marshal?”

“Stay here,” he ordered Josef pointedly, casting down his famous ‘glare’ that usually rooted his soldiers where they stood. “No one else is to leave this place until it’s safe, understood?” When Josef gulped and nodded, Cor turned. “Good.”

His feet carried him up the stairs and out into the darkened city streets. If he ran and didn’t run into any problems along the way he was sure to reach them before they could get too far. They’d cleared a path along their route, taking care of any rogue daemons that fell in behind them, so Cor made decent time as he rushed along the empty streets.

But even as he rushed along the streets he knew he was too late to warn Noctis. In the distance smoke rose, the glow of fire illuminating it from below. Cursing under his breath Cor moved as fast as his legs would carry him. A destroyed building nearby became a ramp, giving him access to crumbling rooftops so he could move that much faster. It was when he reached the wide-open area before the Citadel gates that he felt a sense of relief. Noctis and the others were there, standing back away from a large beast of a daemon. The thing was growling at them, its large three heads lowered to the ground while smoke and fire rose from between its jaws.

Clenching his jaw, Cor jumped from the building and ran towards the daemon’s side. He had to time it just right, kicking off the back of the beast's hip to launch himself up into the air over its grizzly three heads, sword drawn. He parted a path down the thing's neck, splitting open its flesh so that dark miasma like blood rushed forth. The thing howled angrily and he barely had time to regain his footing before Noctis and the others had gathered at his side. 

"Marshal!"

He had to smile, looking at Noctis now. He looked so much like Regis standing there before him that Cor felt forty years younger. “Mind if an old soldier joins you, your highness?”

The smile Noctis gave him was a mirror image of one he’d seen on Regis’ face years ago. “Absolutely.”

\---

_“Cor.”_

_He turned at the sound of his name, looking to where Regis sat on his throne. Tired. He always looked so tired these days. “Yes, your majesty?”_

_Regis frowned for a moment, fidgeting with the ring that sat on his finger. A heavy reminder of how short a future he had. He twisted it before returning his eyes to the Marshal, a smile slowly creeping up on his mouth. “I have a request, as an old friend.”_

_Moving closer to the throne, Cor sat down on one of the top steps. With his height, he was almost level with Regis sitting on his throne but was still short enough to have to tilt his head just a little. It was during these moments that they weren’t King and Marshal, but Cor and Regis. Friends. Companions. They’d fought wars together, gone on trips fishing together, almost died together._

_“There will come a day,” Regis murmured as he peered down at Cor, that soft look in his eyes that he always got when trying to be fatherly or brotherly to him when he’d been a shit-head teenager. “When I can’t protect him. When I can’t protect any of them.” He reached out, placing his hand carefully on Cor’s shoulder. “When that day comes, I want you to take my place. Watch over them, protect them. Until he can sit on this throne as King, watch over him.”_

_“Regis?”_

_The King just smiled at him, that kind smile he always reserved for Cor as the door to the throne room was opened. Then his gaze slid away and his smile turned into a grin. “Clarus! How are preparations going for our guests?” He stood, making his way carefully down the steps towards his Shield._

_Cor turned to follow his movement, catching the curious glances Clarus kept throwing at him as he met Regis halfway down the steps. Regis led him away though, moving back towards the doors as he spoke to Amicitia about the treaty signing that would soon be taking place. He paused only for a second at the door to look back, and when he did, Cor just nodded to him. It earned him another one of those Cor-Only smiles before the King left the throne room and the large hall fell into silence._

_He stared at the detailed door, eyes tracing the golden reapers carved into the stained black wood. “As you wish, Regis.”_

\---

Cor rose to his feet slowly, wheezing as he turned his attention back towards the daemon. It stumbled, snarled, and fell with a ground-shaking thud. “I’m getting too old for this,” he murmured to himself as he stood. Different areas of him hurt and he wasn’t catching his breath as quickly as he normally would. Maybe he should take a page from Cid’s book and stay in Lestallum.

Using his sword more as a cane than a weapon, Cor started back towards the group where they stood but a low, rumbling growl pulled his attention away from Noctis and the others and back to the beast where it laid. It was dying, he could see it in the way it moved its head, but it wasn’t done. With jaws lit by fire and vengeance glowing in its eyes the daemon opened one of its jaws. Cor moved before he had any real chance to decide what his best course of action was. There wasn’t time.

He shot across the open pavement and grabbed Noct, covering the group with a protection spell as the fire leaped across the open area. It held for a moment before breaking, fire searing across his back and over the back of his skull. He ground his teeth together, clenched his eyes closed, and did what Regis had asked him to do all those years ago.

It hurt like hell but he locked the scream in the back of his throat and waited until the beast finally dropped its head to the ground and died. Turning slow, Cor glared towards the thing as it finally turned to ash and floated towards the sky. He could hear Noctis saying his name and Gladio cursing up a storm but ignored them in favor of sitting down because he wasn’t all that sure he could keep standing.

“You know,” he murmured, catching the boys off guard and silencing them. “Your dad would be proud of you.” He lifted his gaze, letting it land on Noct who blinked and then swallowed hard. Cor couldn’t help it then, giving Noctis a real smile for the first time in a very long time. “It’s been an honor to serve you, your majesty.”

“Cor-”

Reaching out Cor grabbed his arm carefully. “It has been the highest honor… to serve the two finest Kings Lucis has ever known..”

There was a look of understanding on Noctis’ face. A determination that told him the fighting was over, this war was through. “It was an honor to fight with you, Marshal.”

Cor smiled as he patted Noctis’ shoulder gently and watched his King rise and move towards the gates of the Citadel. He waited until they’d moved away before he moved, ignoring the rolling pain that surged down his back. He had no idea what that looked like and wasn’t all that keen on finding out. Right now his best option was to move away from the fighting, to find someplace safe to rest for a moment.

That place was a small garden area off to the side of the main road into the Citadel. It looked nothing like it had years ago as Cor limped into it, but there was a single tree there that hadn’t completely withered away and Cor wasn’t looking a gift chocobo in the mouth. It was secluded enough that maybe straggling daemons wouldn’t find him before daylight finally broke through the darkness.

He sat, carefully pressing his shoulder against the bark before he closed his eyes and breathed. If Noctis could finish this- No… _when_ Noctis finished this he was going to take a very long trip. Out to Galahd. Even if it was barren he wanted to follow those who were left, to see that place Nyx had called home so many years ago. To see the beautiful place the other man had painted with his words in the stories he’d told. Then Cor could lay his memory to rest properly. Wash his hands in the sea and let the braid he’d kept with him for all those years finally find its place in the salty depths...

Something hit his foot. It jolted him a little, though he tried to keep still. He’d fallen asleep at some point, too tired to keep his mind from drifting. Carefully so as not to alert whatever had struck him, Cor reached out with his other senses. His wounds weren’t throbbing anymore, though he could feel heat on the front of him. Beneath him, there was a rock pressing into his ass he didn’t remember being there before, but otherwise, it was quiet. Then his foot got hit again. It felt like a kick.

Moving slow, Cor cracked his eyes open just a little. Light pierced past his lashes, making him flinch.

“Really? You’re going to sleep under a tree all day Marshal?”

Cor’s eyes shot open, the light seering into them so bright and unusual it blurred the image before him into a dark blob. But he could make out dangling braids and the light glinting off one blue bead. A bead as blue as the afternoon sky. He stared and stared because his throat was clogged up with too many words for them all to come out at once.

The figure before him ducked down a little, crouching in front of him to extend a hand, waving it in front of his face. “Earth to Cor?” Another wave. “Hello? Anyone home?” His face was coming into focus now and Cor had to swallow hard to get the lump out of his throat. “Hey big guy, you’re scaring me…” Blue eyes. Those same blue eyes looking back at him filled with concern.

“Nyx?” His name came out a whisper, Cor too afraid he’d wake up if he spoke any louder and find himself back in that hellscape he’d been in. Surrounded by darkness, daemons, ash, and fire.

The concern shifted into amusement. “Who else were you expecting? Got another boyfriend on the side? Is it Pelna? I’m jealous, you could have told me.”

Cor braced himself against the tree, staring up at Nyx as the Galahdian rose, laughing at his own joke while Cor just stared. Stared because he was looking at a ghost that looked too real. Reaching out, he touched Nyx’s cheek which stopped the other’s laughter. That look of concern was back.

“Cor are you okay?”

It was daylight, Cor realized, and turned his gaze away from Nyx for a moment to stare up at the sky. “He did it…” he whispered before he turned his eyes back on Nyx. “Noctis did it.”

Nyx snapped his fingers. “Right! He and Luna are getting married today, we gotta hurry up. You were out here snoozing under the tree on such a big day.” Ulric had the nerve to roll his eyes. “Did you forget Luna asked you to be there specifically? You’re supposed to be standing in as Noct’s father, remember?”

Cor blinked and furrowed his brow. “What?”

The look Nyx gave him was fond. “Getting forgetful already. Alas, what am I to do with you, Leonis?”

Cor reached out with his other hand, touching Nyx’s other cheek gently. “Fall in love with me?” Slowly he took a step closer, marveling at the feel of warm skin beneath his fingers.

“Too late for that,” Nyx snorted with a roll of his eyes and grin.

Smiling, he tilted Nyx’s face up slightly. “Oh, good then,” Cor murmured before bringing his mouth down to meet Nyx’s because it had been ten years since he’d last been able to kiss him. And maybe all of it was some horrible nightmare of dark days and darker nights. Or maybe this was the dream and Cor would wake back up in that dark place.

But for now, Nyx was back where he belonged, in his arms with the sun hanging high above them in that bright blue sky.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! I’m not dead! Instead, I’ve had an abundance of medical issues, one dealing with my hand that has made it nearly impossible to write. But I said “fuck that” in order to give y’all some good ol’ angsty goodness. (Also they numbed the hell out of my hand and I’ve just been flopping it around on this keyboard like a wet noodle.) And yes, that final line is from the game when Noct calls Cor. I thought about adding the rest of that conversation and ending with Cor heading to Hammerhead but it felt a little bland to add in that conversation.
> 
> It says 1/1 but I decided to give it a second chapter. Give me a few days. <3
> 
> I might add a chapter to this to maybe make it a ‘good ending’, but we’ll see.  
> Love you guys. Stay safe and have a nice Turkey Day (if you celebrate it)!
> 
> Hope this is okay. I feel so rusty... :c


End file.
